


White plains

by Ried_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Laufey's A+ Parenting (Marvel), Not Canon Compliant, Prisoner of War, Shapeshifting, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ried_chan/pseuds/Ried_chan
Summary: "He didn't know for how long he had been running he just knew he couldn't stop. Stumbling forward was all he could do and hope that they wouldn't catch up with him. He knew it was futile, he wouldn't be able to outrun a literal army and while most of said army was keeping his own at bay he was still on the wrong side of the battle line. One thing was true, he was hopelessly outnumbered and utterly exhausted."I will most likely not be updating this often, you have been warned :)(However, I do often have at least half a chapter more already written when posting and I will try to update more often)The tags and possible warnings will be added if needed as I write, not sure if there will be any relationships in this one and I do not yet know where I'm going with this.(And no adding my works to other sites! If I wanted them there I would have added them myself)
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Run

He didn't know for how long he had been running through the snow-covered icy plains, he just knew he couldn't stop. Stumbling forward was all he could do and hope that they wouldn't catch up with him. He knew it was futile, he wouldn’t be able to outrun a literal army and while most of said army was keeping his own at bay he was still on the wrong side of the battle line. One thing was true, he was hopelessly outnumbered and utterly exhausted.

The battle had started like the rest had, himself at the front center using his magic to shield and attack. Loki had noticed too late that the invading asgardians weren't trying to cut through their defenses, no, their plan was to separate him, the larger threat from the rest. They knew he would be unable to keep the barrier separating them from being broken through while also fighting surrounded by enemies on all fronts. The choice was between keeping the barrier up while running or trying to defend himself for as long as possible and either way they would win but this way his people would have more time.

A shout from behind alerted him to his pursuers closing in, a quick glance back caused him to stumble and confirm his fears, they were closing in on him. The white landscape gave off the illusion that they were barely moving, with no destination in mind he could only keep himself alive as long as possible to give his own a better chance of winning. Not that they would be able to stand against the Thunderer and his lightning for long. He might not be respected by his own, being a runt and all, but they were his people and all he had ever known. At least in death he would have proven some use, not only a disgrace to the royal family.

His fate didn't surprise him, being sent to the frontier to protect a mostly useless piece of land had been a not so subtle try to get rid of him. No one had expected him to actually be the only front to not lose any ground since he had been stationed there. His sire had only bothered to send a few assassin's since then, far less than usual.

He was exhausted in body, mind and magic.

Moving forward was all he could do, the sudden static in the air was the only warning he got before the Thunderer crashed onto the snow covered path in front of him. Being a runt he could easily run on top of the snow, the asgardians despite not being any larger than him sank deep with the snow reaching his knees.

Loki froze where he was and crouched to ready himself for the attack he knew would come. With his magic exhausted to the point it was he was barely able to keep the barrier up that protected his own people he would be unable to use it to fight.

He threw himself to the side to avoid the hammer swinging down at him. Loki barely managed to take another step back to avoid the next attack.

"Coward!" The Thunderer snarled at him "Fight me!" Lightning crackled in the sky above. 

Loki twirled his ice daggers in his hands and readied himself for the next attack. He hadn't let his attention leave the Thunderer knowing how quickly he could move, he hadn't even dared to blink.

The attack from behind was honestly embarrassingly unexpected and he fell unconscious before he even realized what had happened.

\---

He hadn't expected to ever wake up again. He had most certainly not expected to wake up completely rested and with his magic unrestricted, like it hadn't been since he had joined the war or even before that. Not having even opened his eyes to take in his surroundings he wanted to cry in relief. Even if his head felt like it would split he hadn't felt so good in ages. Had he been with his own people he would surely have been dead with his defensive wards down. There was no trying to fool himself into thinking the asgardians weren't the ones holding him.

His magic flowed through him joyfully practically caressing him. It felt more alive and playful than ever before, completely free to flow through him and around him. His magic had always had a sentience to it, always curious and playful in it's own way. It had always been stretched beyond what was healthy, keeping up protective wards took a toll on anyone and Loki hadn't heard of anyone keeping them up indefinitely like he had since he instinctively found out how. His rooms in the palace had been impenetrable and no assassin could reach him there.

He decided to simply lay there and enjoy the feeling of his magic being completely unrestricted, had he known it would have felt like this he would have run and lived like a wildling long ago, alone in the woods but truly free. 

The heat should bother him, heat was never pleasant for jotunns but strangely it felt good and relaxing to lay there soaking up the warmth. While listening he could hear others moving about not far from where he was.

"Are you certain?" A voice said in clear disbelief.

"Yes" another answered sounding uncomfortable "It was brought in by the Prince himself. That is It lying in there"

"That is most disturbing" the first said sounding sick by the thought "It looks no different from us, one would not be able to tell what It was at first glance"

"Truly and it is not even an illusion, It is truly warm blooded now. We do not know how, It was unconscious as the change happened" 

He had a feeling they were talking about him and most likely regarding what made it so that he didn't mind the heat but rather enjoyed it. Loki had enjoyed shapeshifting into animals before but by the sound of it he had changed into an asgardian or possibly a vanir. There really were no other explanations he could come up with, it felt like he had a jotun body with the proportions his body had. However, the heat was pleasant which it had never been before and the asgardians outside did say that 'It', which he presumed was him, looked like them and he didn't think they only meant his height.

The thought wasn't as abhorrent as it normally would have been, he was still practically floating in bliss from the feeling of his magic freely coursing through him. Too caught up in his magic to panic he simply let himself truly relax for the first time that he could remember. Had they wanted him dead right at this moment he would be, no ward on his person or defensive spell he would be able to conjure would make much of a difference to be worth it. He would take whatever time he had left to relax and not worry what would happen to him now. That being an exotic pet or interrogation didn't matter at the moment as he would be unable to change his fate anyway. He was under no illusion that he would be able to fight his way out of captivity. Death was the only way out if he wanted to avoid whatever the asgardians had in store for him. At the moment he didn't mind what would happen to him later, he was in paradise. Opening his eyes would break the moment so he simply refrained from doing so. 

He dozed content for now and waited.


	2. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When the touch came he didn't expect it, he hadn't heard anyone approaching him while he was resting. Instinct long integrated into him made him react, he threw himself back and away from the hand that had been trying to take his pulse. From one second to the next he had turned into a varg before he even landed on his feet. Growling he slowly backed away from the shocked asgardian healer that had frozen in place staring at him like prey in front of a beast too afraid to move as it knew that it might not survive if it did."

When the touch came he didn't expect it, he hadn't heard anyone approaching him while he was resting. Instinct long integrated into him made him react, he threw himself back and away from the hand that had been trying to take his pulse. From one second to the next he had turned into a varg before he even landed on his feet. Growling he slowly backed away from the shocked asgardian healer that had frozen in place staring at him like prey in front of a beast too afraid to move as it knew that it might not survive if it did.

In his transformation he had managed to completely bring down the tent he had apparently been inside of. Whatever restraints had been holding him lay broken on the ground. All around him he could see even more tents surround him as well as shocked asgardians looking at him. 

As he realized what he had done his growl got cut off and switched to a high pitched whine of a terrified pup, his apparently broken front leg he held close to his body. He hunched down with his ears flat on his head and his tail between his legs. Which while he hadn't meant to seem so pathetic was probably what saved him as the surrounding warriors that had been ready to attack froze mid move in surprise. His fur was far from pristine, knots and areas bare where skin could be seen and too skinny to be healthy. He looked like an abused pet, clearly not fed enough and beaten down. Another unplanned whine escaped him as he tried to appear smaller, he hadn't planned on shapeshifting like that. But he had learned at a young age that anyone approaching him while sleeping meant him harm, either to mutilate him or to outright kill him.

Carefully he looked around, standing much taller than the rest in this form made him able to see past those closest and as he had guessed, he was in the middle of a warrior camp. Further away than he had expected from his own camp as he recognized the area and much larger. The shock dissipated and the warriors studied him back, knowing the situation could easily turn deadly he slowly lowered his body to the ground to look smaller.

As the asgardians started to shout at each other and at him he tried to concentrate. Slowly he focused his magic to change him back to his previous form, however, when he opened his eyes again he saw that he had clearly not taken the shape he was aiming for. The asgardians that had previously seemed so small compared to him in his varg form was now the opposite and were rather towering over him. Careful observation revealed that he had turned himself into a tiny fluffy blue frost mouse in his panic. Which had been a useful form in the palace when he needed to hide from the others, the average jotunn was quite a bit bigger than any asgardian and this form would not allow him to hide away from them.

A sudden booming laugh startled a squeak out of him and made him literally jump over a meter in the air by instinct and land turned towards the one laughing.

"Well that form is not quite as intimidating" the Thunderer smiled while attaching his hammer to his belt "And much easier to catch" as soon as he finished talking he removed his cloak "Stay still and you will not be harmed, move and we might step on you"

Loki narrowed his small eyes at the young asgardian Prince in annoyance as he was slowly approaching him with the cloak held up as if he planned to capture him with it. Carefully he contemplated his next action. Shapeshifting so many times in a row into different shapes took a lot of energy but he truly did not want to be in such a vulnerable shape amongst enemies.

Concentrating he closed his eyes and let his magic shape him again. When someone gasped in surprise he opened his eyes again and looked down at his hands. Shock made him stumble a step back as he saw his pale pink hands. He had known intellectually that he had held the form of an aesir earlier but knowing and seeing it was completely different. There were no ancestral lines on his hands, he slowly brought up one of his hands to carefully touch his face to see if it was as empty as his hands and arms seemed to be. Frankly he found he lack of lines quite unnerving, he had always thought the other races looked plain without them and had never imagined himself like this. In the form of an animal he always liked to think that underneath all that fur his markings would still be there.

A hand grasping his shoulder made him freeze in place. He gulped and looked up at the Thunderer’s stern face that was suddenly an arm length away.

"Do not move" the Thunderer warned. Loki was quite tired of being continuously surprised, he had never been so oblivious in his life. Normally he knew everything that was going on around him, but for some reason his magic was convinced everything was fine and happily swirling around inside him and poking out every now and then. The feeling was honestly a bit distracting. It had never behaved like this around his own people and with him surrounded by thousands of warriors he would have thought it would be still and ready for action. He couldn’t manage to get back the feeling of panic he had just a moment ago. All his life he had only had his magic to rely on and it had never wronged him before, he didn’t know what to think of this.

The Thunderer looked at him strangely.

"What" he croaked before clearing his throat and more comprehensively said "Why are you looking at me like that" wearily he observed the Prince that just kept on staring at him.

"You seem quite absent minded considering the situation you have found yourself in" the Prince tilted his head slightly before continuing "And I must say you look much younger than I thought you would be"

"You are barely older than me" he answered and decided to not comment on the absent minded part for he really didn't understand it himself. Except for the scare he had when suddenly touched by the healer while he had been relaxing he was strangely calm.

"Most wielding magic as you do are old" his eyebrows drew together in thought "Why are you out on the frontier? An assumed strategically useless part of it, normally someone like you would be used in strategically better position"

"What about yourself?" Loki deflected looking to the side at the crowd that was gathering around them, unsure what they should do but trusting their Prince "You should not be here either with that reasoning"

"No" he laughed heartily "I would not have been here unless needed" his hand still held onto his shoulder tightly to restrain him, or at least to dissuade Loki from doing anything rash.

Loki lifted one eyebrow in clear inquiry for the Thunderer to elaborate.

"We got reports of someone fighting expertly with magic and defending a post almost single-handedly, we got curious and I wanted to see if the rumours were true. Did you know that this is the one part of the battle field with the least amount of casualties?" 

"No.." he truly hadn’t known that.

"You have barely killed any of ours and we have tried to return the favour and lessen the amount of casualties on both sides here" the Thunderer continued talking with his naturally soothing voice.

"Well I did not want anyone to die needlessly" Loki avoided meeting the others eyes, slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"You..?" He said surprised and narrowed his eyes "I assume you are not simply a warrior then if you can sway the others to your way of thinking" being met with silence and avoidance to look into his eyes.

They simply stood there for a while, Loki avoiding looking the Thunderer in his eyes and the Thunderer carefully studying the young jotunn. Most of the warriors around them had started to slowly return to their duties, only a few stayed to form a circle around them so that he wouldn't try to flee. Not that he would get very far considering where he was and surely they had used some kind of magic here to hinder others from entering the area unseen and likely from leaving as well seeing as he was now here.

"Hmm" the Thunderer clapped his shoulder slowly and then gripped hard to lock him in place "We seem to have captured ourselves a general" he said slightly louder than before so the others a bit further away could hear him.

Loki glanced up at the Thunderer expecting a cold look to be aimed at him but he looked calm and relaxed. He could barely get himself to look the other in the eye and the Thunderer hadn’t even once looked away from his. It had been long ago integrated in him to avoid eye-contact if he wanted to avoid violence.

"Thor" a female standing to Loki's left in the surrounding circle interrupted "Perhaps the captive should be restrained?" She held up a pair of shackles in her hands with one eyebrow up in silent reprimand.

With a hand signal from the Thunderer's free hand she confidently moved forward with fast and sure steps.

"Thank you" the Prince said sheepishly and got a snort in reply from the female. He took the shackles in hand and pushed at Loki's shoulder in clear order to turn around. With his hands behind his back he was shackled, they were heavier than they looked. They hadn't looked light by any means but the material was not something his people used and felt cold on his skin. The cold which was usually pleasant was less so in the form he now held and almost felt like it burned.

"What now?" he asked, wary of the others future plans for himself.

"Well, now we wait" he answered the female warrior "We have never captured a jotunn general before so we have never tried to ransom one" it was more likely that they hadn’t even tired and simply outright killed any temporary and not so temporary chieftains they came across. 

Loki paled at the thought of being bargained and swayed slightly in place as he forgot to breathe while he thought of what would happen if one of his brothers got their hands on him. His magic did swirly slightly agitated at that thought.

That was clearly not the expected reaction as the Thunderer once again looked at him strangely with slightly narrowed eyes having seen the other's eyes widen slightly.

"Or you might be more valuable as a hostage" he continued ignoring it for now "First we have to take you back with us and my father and his generals will figure out what to do with you"

“Will these shackles hold him?” the female said, skeptical of their use as she rounded Loki to look at his shackled hands “The other pair were useless”

“These will change with him” Thor said “Or at least that is what I was told, they might not hinder him from changing forms... Something about that being another type of seidir but he won’t be able to throw anything at us”

He hadn’t really noticed it before they said it, it’s true that shapeshifting was an internalised form of seidir and therefore the cuffs wouldn’t be able to stop him from changing forms, they were meant to hinder him from throwing anything at the others apparently. However, the cuffs truly did little to stop his magic in any capacity. He could feel the shackled stopping the flow of sedir in his wrists but that wasn’t the only way for it to reach his hands, it just went outside his body and then in again. Most were restricted to the use of their hands when using magic but it had been essential early on for him to learn to use it through other means than hand gestures so even if they had worked as intended they wouldn't hinder him much. Loki very carefully did not let any of his internal thoughts show on his face. The cuffs were useless, they only hindered his movements some and no more.

“And you just had these lying around?” she asked, surprised.

“Mother insisted” he sounded rather sheepish “She likely foresaw the need for them but said little else, I insisted that I had no need for them however she is my mother and would not relent” he shrugged.

Loki looked at the other in surprise, he had heard of the Queen and her ability to see but her inability to share what she saw with others for the consequences would be great. It was rumored that she could only give hints and more than that could have catastrophic consequences. He had thought it to be just rumors, rumors created to scare their enemies.

His magic rang of truth, there was no deceit hidden behind their words, no lies spoken. He always knew when others lied, had known for as long as he could remember and this was another reason he was hated and feared by the ones in the capital. Loki was a runt and a threat to the line of the throne but to slay one of their own kin, to slay family was the greatest crime. They could only hire others but bodily harm was another thing entirely. He shook his head trying to dispel that line of thought. Nothing good ever came out of it and he was still alive wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 came way sooner than thought, I had planned on it being longer but it's probably best to end it here for now :)
> 
> Tell me what you think! ^^
> 
> And English is my second language, FYI.


	3. Shackled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After making sure the shackles were secure they had led him to a new tent and secured them to a pillar in the middle. He had some leeway, the chain he was stuck to was long enough to make him able to stand or lie down comfortably if he wished to without putting strain on his body. Which was better than expected, he might only have a cape as temporary bedding that by the looks of it came from the Prince’s own collection as it was blood red and he had not seen anyone else bare such a bold red colour on the battlefield."

After making sure the shackles were secure they had led him to a new tent and secured them to a pillar in the middle. He had some leeway, the chain he was stuck to was long enough to make him able to stand or lie down comfortably if he wished to without putting strain on his body. Which was better than expected, he might only have a cape as temporary bedding that by the looks of it came from the Prince’s own collection as it was blood red and he had not seen anyone else bare such a bold red colour on the battlefield.

He had stepped over his shackled hands so he had them in front of him instead. Loki had expected them to protest but they barely acknowledged it.

A fire not too far away kept the place comfortably warm, two guards were stationed outside and further in was a bed and a crate which he was unable to see anything in as it was covered by a shirt. A simple table had been hazardly pushed away to the side to make room for him with letters and books spread out on top of it as well as a bowl of apples. The infamous golden apples he guessed as they seemed to be the right golden colour.

By the looks of it this was likely the Prince’s own tent, he had no idea why they would place him here of all places. The only guess he had was that the other wanted to keep an eye on him and he could see no reason for it, they didn’t know he himself was royalty however unwanted he was.

He sighed to himself, they had left him here to his own devices for nearly a day now with only a guard looking in every few hours, they had placed him here since the accident after he woke up at the healers tent and reacted poorly when touched suddenly. They had apparently stopped the bleeding to his head and had been keeping an eye on him to make sure his condition didn’t worsen after his capture. They hadn’t expected him to wake up so soon when he had been using so much magic just a short while before he was brought there. According to the healer he should have been out for days. All this he had heard when Thor talked to the healer outside of the tent and they thought he had fallen asleep again. He thought it best to gather as much information as he could, not sure of what use it would be but best to be careful. But after that one conversation there had only been random warriors talking about everything between their favorite stone by their house and the vanir fashion sense. While in the future it may be useful to know that the aesir and vanir don't share their sense of fashion Loki doesn’t really see how.

The tent flap was pushed aside as an aesir he hadn’t seen before entered with a plate of what Loki guessed was food. The other didn’t say anything but looked at him with narrowed eyes and was clearly wary of the jotunn in front of him.

The plate was placed on the ground too far away for Loki to be able to reach it. The aesir looked at him expectantly and when he didn’t move the other seemed to realise the problem. With a grimace he slowly, like a skittish animal, pushed the plate closer to Loki in a painstakingly slow pace. Showing the other some mercy Loki sighed and slowly reached forward as far as he could, making the other perk up some as he realised the reach Loki had wasn’t as long as he thought and pushed the plate close enough for Loki to reach it but not so that he could grab the man.

Loki carefully sniffed the sludge which did smell edible and there was no point in poisoning him as he was already their captive so it should not have been tampered with. The man that had delivered it looked at him as if to see if he understood what it was, this made Loki roll his eyes before pointedly slowly tipping the plate towards his mouth to eat. As soon as the other saw this he practically ran out of the tent in his haste to be anywhere else but in there with their prisoner.

“Lovely” Loki muttered sarcastically “Such wonderful company”

He finished the porridge in just a few seconds, he had been practically starving and while it didn’t taste good it didn’t taste bad either.

Next one of his guards outside of the tent entered just about as he finished his food, she walked up to him holding a steaming cup in her hands which he carefully reached out and took from her. While she did hold one hand on her sword it didn’t look like he expected him to attack her like the other had.

“Sorry about that” she said sounding tired and slightly annoyed “New recruits arrived and the boy managed to hide away amongst the others, we would send him back but we thought being an errand boy ought to teach him something”

“Well” Loki said with slight hint of humor in his voice “Youths have their way of making life miserable for the adults, they always find a way and are too curious for their own good”

“Indeed” the guard seemed pleasantly surprised by his answer, looking like she had expected him to not say anything at all “My own was on the brink of entering Hel with most of the great adventures he thought he was owed”

“Ah” Loki said, mock sagely nodding his head “One of the young thinking of heroic battles and quests as the purpose of life” he sipped some on what appeared to be a fruity tea, not any fruit he had tasted before and he found it quite pleasant.

The guard smiled a bit and nodded to him respectfully before going back outside to take up her guarding position outside. 

He sat down and slowly enjoyed the warm drink. The feeling of it traveling down his throat and warming him up was rather pleasant in this form while it would have been close to agony in his natural form. It was interesting how different it was to be this hot blooded, he had only taken the forms of animals and creatures native to his own planet before. He never really had the chance to try anything else as he had never met any living thing not from Jötunheimr before the war.

A miserable thought, but that short conversation was the first one he had actually enjoyed and didn’t seem to be a trap in the making. Loki had once had a friend, or so he thought as it did not end well for him. But the guard didn’t seem to have an ulterior motive, simply enjoyed talking with him a little bit.

The Aesir had seemed very strange to him when he had first met them upon the battlefield. They were the same size as him, though he had known this from the scrolls he secretly read in the library he still expected them to be taller. For some reason they flaunted their wealth with strange clothes that instead of helping them blend in with their environment it did the complete opposite. The shinier and brighter colour they had chosen could often separate the poor from the rich. The ones dressed in blown and grey which according to the books were common in nature in warmer worlds usually had poor training and poorer weapons that sometimes broke nor did they stay as sharp beyond their first battle. The ones that did stick out usually, but not always, had military training and far better weapons. What the poor did have was speed, their armor seems lighter which made it so that they could better avoid getting hit.

While they seemed strange to him at first, they did not make any more sense years later if not even less so. Skill also seemed to gain them wealth, he had seen a few start out in less eye catching colour which later on changed. Even having time to notice such things said a lot about how long this war was dragging on. He knew little of why the war had started, most on his own side knew little of it as it was a closely kept secret of his fathers’ and his brothers’, not that it mattered in the end as they had to protect their own.

They seemed very straight forward, getting him separated from the rest was the only underhanded, as some would call it and genius as he would say, method they had used in this war. They shouted their challenge, no sneaking up on their opponent which was a nice change to him. All his life he had had to protect his own back as that was where most threats came from. Rarely did they confront him head on when they learned that he was much faster than they thought and easily avoided them when confronted head on.

He had gotten too comfortable in his knowledge and now he had been caught when he had let his guard down. Hopefully they would not try to negotiate his return to his people as Loki knew that would not end well, at least not for him.

Thinking about his future had been something he had tried to avoid, life was depressing enough at moments though he did gleefully take his revenge where he could. However, now it was time to plan. Loki knew he could possibly fight his way out, but not sure if he could get past the barrier. It was likely that he wouldn’t and it was best to avoid showing his hand so to say. His magic didn’t think the Aesir was a threat after his capture, he could plead for mercy but that would mean telling them more than he wanted. Lying could backfire badly if they like him could tell when others lied. He had never read of such a skill but he had it so it was likely others did as well.

He could always blow a hole in the ice and drown them all, however he had no guarantee that he would survive that.

Loki sighed loudly and lay down on his back, his head supported by his hands and legs bent at the knee. The Aesir had, considering where the battles were usually held, chosen a strategically good location for their main war camp. Considering the environment, not so much. Not that anyone had used this knowledge and it was likely they hadn’t realised. Loki himself had never been told where it was and now he was simply glad it was not further out, it was best to avoid standing above deep waters for the creatures out there were old and vicious. They could easily break the ice to catch weary travelers, a camp this size would be a feast.

He yawned quietly and let his eyes fall closed and while he had planned on quietly dozing he soon fell into a deep sleep.

He dreamt of huge white plains, the ones found outside the citadel and of the wolves that resided there. Loki ran alongside with them in his dreams as he had never dared in real life as they would have known he was not of their pack. He was wild and free, here nothing could chain him or beat him down. It was an often recurring dream and calming in it’s familiarity, it was one he had had ever since he learned how to turn into a varg. He would often try to fight to stay in the dream for as long as possible and just run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have another chapter :)  
> I've managed to plan a few chapters ahead (and written half those chapter/outlines for them) which I tired to avoid with this story...  
> Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think :)  
> I might end up writing more sooner if anyone seems interested in this story (and might actually post it), we will see what happens in the future. I'll try to answer all comments but sometimes it can take a while before a see them but I always read them!
> 
> Everyone take care of yourself and have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
